Do you trust me? - No!
by the 3-languages-girl
Summary: Fran doesn't trust Bel... not at all. Belphegor himself get's distracted by the boy all the time no matter what. Still they need to go on a mission together. How will this end? M for later chapters content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's.

I thought it would be time for a bigger project again, so here we go with the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, the rest is owned by other people.

Also, a little statement:  
I have got NOTHING against Austria. And also I don't know if the things that are stated in this FF are real, I just needed a country to be tormented and Austria just seems to be it.  
So no offence to Austria or any potential readers from this country!

Well, with this said, we can go on.

Pairing B26

Have fun.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" – "No!"

* * *

Fran's POV.:

*Don't trust Belphegor, he's a lying, sadistic, manipulative bastard. He would just hurt you!*  
I thought about this sentence since I arrived at Varia a week ago.  
It was the last sentence my shishou had told me, if you don't count the random "Good Bye." And "Take care" as sentences.  
*How does he know Bel-sempai is that kind of a bad person, and why do I have to work with him, of all people? Why this stupid fake prince my shishou warned me of?*  
That was the second thought of the week.

Considering the fact that I had to prepare myself for my first mission with that not at all trustworthy, sadistic and manipulative bastard, I just decided to stop thinking about this so much, get my luggage paced, and concentrate on the things I would do within the next 24 hours.

I went downstairs, my bag with the things I needed for one night in Austria, which was pretty much, because we were talking about Austria, (I hated that land, and therefore needed many things to take my mind of the fact that we were in Austria!) hanging loosely over my shoulder.  
Also I needed to take my "Worst-Case-Scenario" Kid with me… because AUSTRIA!  
I dropped my luggage of in the entrance hall of this giant castle, the Varia-members called "HOME", and went outside.  
I wandered around a bit and then found the stupid fake- ahm, I mean, Bel, training by turning a tree into a cactus.

I watched him, actually interested in his… well … everything.  
*He doesn't look bad. I mean I hate striped shirts and thigh fitting leather pants but it suits him… Wow I can see every little muscle and his ass…. Wait… WHAT AM I THINKING?!*  
I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts.  
Then I looked around for a few stones.  
I decided it would be a nice idea to train myself.  
I found some.  
I threw one in the air, catching it with my mind powers, letting it fly around in the air in different directions.  
Up, down, left, right, forwards, backwards, crashing into my sempai's head.

*Wait, what? Oh….fuck.*  
The answer to my mental stone throwing on my sempai's head was the stone flying back towards my head and a few knifes right after.  
Normally I would have said something sarcastic, but this time I just ignored it, since it was my own fault.

The next of my lection was to let all the other stones around me fly as well, I dropped the moving in directions part thought in order to not hit my sempai again and therefor stay alive.

* * *

Belphegor's POV.:

I was training my Cactus-Skills as Fran came out.

Since that little- ahm, Mammon's replacement came here about a week ago, I failed at concentrating at whatever I was doing.  
As soon as that tale haired boy entered the room… or garden I guess, my concentration was gone… not like 'oh I lost it, let's get it back' but like not existing anymore.

*Who am I trying to tell that? It even is enough to hear him walk down the steps, or even just open his bedroom door to make my concentration be like 'screw you guys, I'm going home!' These circumstances are so annoying.*  
I continued training again, not concentrating naturally since that was far from possible.  
Thought, still I promised to myself that I would do my best to get as concentrated as possible, and I am a prince after all.  
A prince doesn't break his promises!  
Even if they were to himself!

In the corner of my eye, I saw Fran starting to play with a stone, but I immediately tried to focus on my cactus/tree again.  
I mean who was interested in watching a stupid little kid playing with a stupid little stone?  
A stupid little stone that was thrown onto my head now, thought.  
Maybe I should have been interested in it?

I turned around immediately and threw the stone back onto Fran's head and also a few of the knives I was holding, and that were originally meant for that tree, into my kouhai's frog hat.

*Wait! You wanted to ignore him and focus on that tree! You are a prince. You are meant to keep your promises!* I schooled myself and turned around, to go on with my mission cactus.  
I started throwing my knives at the tree again, but only until I saw, in the corner of my eye, all the stones around that green haired brat starting to fly.  
*You were training for two hours now, you could take a break and watch the kid training while doing so, couldn't you.*  
I shook my head.  
*No, Prince, Promise, Keep!*  
Instead I changed the cactus back into a tree and left to find some idiot, who would pack my luggage for me.  
*I am a prince after all, and a prince is not meant to pack his luggage on his own if there are people who could do it for him!*

While searching for someone to do it, I thought of everything I needed to pack for a day in the worst country ever: Austria.  
*Oh, how I hate it there! No sea, only trees and mountains and old houses which remind me of everything but NOT of a safe place to live, be it from a simple storm or a Killer-Rabbit who is eating Human Flesh and only that. Okay, there ARE a few nice castles, but none of them is as great as the palace my parents lived in until I killed them, and not as good to live in as the Castello Del Varia. Also they are official open for sight-seeing tours, so there would be tourists all the time which wouldn't make that a great place to live either. It's like: "You can decide: Either you live in a house that will collapse with the next storm coming, or you could live in a castle but there could be some tourists that walk into your room while you sleep to ask for the bloody WAY out of this bloody castle."*

You guys see, my opinion on Austria wasn't really good.

* * *

A.N.:

So ahm… what are you thinking? Should I go on writing?

Once again sorry to everyone who likes Austria or lives there. I am sure, the things stated are not true but I needed some land to do the job. And it needed to be near Italy.

Thank you for reading anyway, and a great THANK YOU to my Hikari for reading through this.

Bye-be~


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two.  
I already did a disclaimer in the first chapter.  
I also apologized for the Austria thing.  
This should count for the whole story.

Pairings: Still B26

So let's start.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" – "No!"

* * *

Fran's POV.:

I saw Bel walking back inside, but I ignored it.  
I rather concentrated on the stones that flew around me in the air.  
I had to stop my training a few minutes later thought, because, using real illusions to let things fly around was taking much energy and I would still need some of that later… on my mission… in Austria.

I made my way inside and run into… literally run into the long haired commander Squalo – sempai.  
"Voi, Fran! Watch were your fucking step! Oh and you should go get Bel down here, you two should get on the way in about…" he looked at his watch and sighed , "actually you guys should be already sitting in a car on the highway now."  
The man really overdid it with working… I mean he did everything!  
Planning and doing his own missions, helping all the other members to plan theirs, correcting the reports and even play the secretary for Xanxus.

I nodded.  
"Pardon Squalo-sempai." And left to get to Bel's room where I thought he would be right now.  
I knocked on the door politely.  
It got opened by one of Varia's lowest rank workers.

"Yes Sir?" he asked.  
*Still creepy to get called 'Sir' by people that are older than myself.* I thought.  
"Is Bel-sempai here?"  
The guy nodded.  
"May I come in then?" I asked, getting a little inpatient when the man just wouldn't make space.  
"Yes sir!" he let me in and the first thing I did was looking around.

It was a big room.  
Bigger than mine.  
Actually a little too big for my liking.  
Also it was much tidier than I had expected it from the fake-prince.  
But it was likely that Bel himself wasn't the person that held the room this clean after all.  
There was a big panorama window with a great sigh to the gate of the castle and the biggest king-size-bed I had ever seen was standing in the middle of the room.  
It wasn't that king-size that the hotel's offered.  
More of the king-size only a real King could afford and therefor sleep in... Let's just call it fake-prince-size-bed.  
It seemed a little overkill to me.  
The room got rounded up by the blonde fake-prince laying diagonal over the bed reading a book.  
At least I guessed he did so, because I couldn't actually see if his eyes were fixed on the pages or somewhere else.

I sat down on the bed mustering him for a while.  
He reminded me of the Cheshire cat.  
Not only his characteristic grin, but also his one or two sizes too big, striped shirt (which still looked good on him… guess he's just one of these people that could run around in a trash bag and still would look hot – again I was thinking stuff I shouldn't think of) and the way he was moving around or now, laying on his bed also reminded me of said cat.

"What you want?" he interrupted my thoughts about his similarities with the striped animal of Alice in Wonderland.  
*You shouldn't have looked at him this long, he is no good and a sadistic manipulative liar!* I schooled myself.  
"The long-haired-commander told me to get you down because we really need to go. He said we already are late." I answered.  
"As Froggy can see, I am still packing. I'll get down as soon as I am done." He said, seemingly getting back to his book.

* * *

Belphegor's POV.:

I had found someone to pack my luggage.  
I handed him the list of the things I needed and lay down on my bed to read while he did his new found job.  
And then it knocked.  
I nodded as permission for the peasant to open the door.  
"Is Bel-sempai here?"… Oh for bloody god's sake, even his voice was enough to distract me.  
As the peasant had answered the question, the voice got heard once again.  
"May I come in then?"  
The peasant made some space for Fran to get in.  
My concentration was once again held captive by the frog as soon as he stepped inside.  
He was watching around my room skeptical and then he came over and set down next to me.

*Look at your book, not at the cute little kouhai of yours… Look at the bloody book..-.*  
I really tried as hard as I could to take my eyes off him, but feeling his gaze seemingly undressing me in the boy's mind, didn't exactly make things easier.  
"What you want?" I asked as I finally admitted my defeat against his mysterious power to catch my attention again and again, every time I tried to get it off of him.  
"The long-haired-commander told me to get you down because we really need to go. He said we already are late." Fran answered.  
"As Froggy can see, I am still packing. I'll get down as soon as I am done." I snapped, and pretended to turn my focus back to my book.

"You? Packing?" Fran asked, monotone as ever, but I was still able to hear is mockery inside of that sentence. "I see only a poor man packing your stuff and you laying on your bed, lazy-prince-sempai."  
If I wouldn't know it better, I'd say he was angry at me, but gladly I knew better.  
He couldn't be angry because he was an emotionless brat… or at least pretended to be.  
"I know, but still, I am the one who controls the packing this man does, and on top of that, I'll pay him. So maybe I am not the one who actually packs, but I still am needed for the process of doing so." I explained, trying really hard to not look up from my book.

I could practically feel Fran glaring at me.  
Then he got up and took the list out of the peasant's hand and suddenly many things in the room began flying into my suitcase… first of them was my book.  
"Done, can we go now?" Fran asked, still seeming annoyed… or he would, if he wouldn't be an emotionless brat.

* * *

Done with this one as well.  
Thank you to everyone who read this up until this place.  
Again a thank you to my Hikari.

Have a nice day.

ByeBee


End file.
